When You're Gone
by Ida C. Watson
Summary: A funeral for Nathan's REAL body. How does Peter react? What do you expect? What did you think about 'The Fifth Stage' What will you do now without PETRELLICEST?


**So i guess everyone's heard. Nathan's OFFICIALLY dead. YES i cried my eyes out, and they were REAL tears IF I SAY SO MYSELF! **

**this was the FIRST episode/movie in the entire world that I have seen that has made me cry SO MUCH i couldn't stop crying until an hour later. LITERALLY! (yes, worse than TIME TRAVELOR'S WIFE!**

**I love you, Nathan. And HEROES isn't the same without you. If there's no more you, no more Heroes for me. Everything is a reminder of you. Airplanes, Politicians, hazel eyes, (that teacher at school that looks like you). It hurts. **

**But it kills Peter. **

* * *

**My Eulogy for Nathan Petrelli**

**Written By: Ka Vue (11/30/09)**

**When I was lost, you found me**

**When I was gone, you revived me**

**When I was down, you pulled me up**

**When I was dying, you fought for me**

**You said you couldn't fight anymore, and I tried to fight with you**

**Now that you're gone, you've taken everything away from me.**

**You are the brother's keeper.**

**I love you, Nathan. Come back. And don't ever leave again.**

* * *

Peter bowed his head, keeping the excruciating pain within his heart, remembering Nathan's words.

_You need to accept that I'm gone_.

Peter couldn't do this anymore, not without Nathan. Not with everything that they had been through. Nathan saved the world, not Peter. He knew that it was right. It was all Nathan. Peter was an accomplice. All those incidents that had happened, it was all Nathan.

Times square.

The antidote.

Looking up, he looked into the eyes of Angela Petrelli. Her eyes were rimmed with tears, but not at many tears that Peter would expect. She held an umbrella over Peter, his black suit nearly drenched as he stood across from the coffin, where Nathan lay. _The real Nathan_. It still didn't help. Peter shook his head, taking in a deep breath through clenched teeth, looking up to meet Claire's eyes. Peter had been lucky that she was able to be reached, because now that her _real_ father was dead, she really didn't have any purpose of going back to her old life. She was going back to the Sullivan Brothers Carnival. And Peter didn't mind.

_You tell ma 'I love her,' you take care of Claire. You fight the good fight._

She couldn't stop crying. My goodness, she hadn't even known that Nathan was her father until a few years ago, and now, here were the feelings that Nathan thought he'd never receive from her. Peter's jaw clenched, and he bit his lip. His brother was _gone_.

_Why do I want your respect? You're a _puppet_. _

Those words slapped Peter against the face. He couldn't believe those words had actually come out of his mouth, and to his brother. Nathan was already battling whatever internal battle he had raging inside of him, especially with the 'Senator' title, and the Family Hero.

"You don't have to be strong, Peter," Angela whispered. "You can do whatever you want. You were his brother."

_You can do anything. _Anything_. Remember that._

He lifted up the lid of the coffin as all the other hundred people around Peter looked up at him, their eyes filled with tears and redemption. Peter pulled down Nathan's collar so the cut was revealed, tracing his hand down Nathan's throat, feeling the rough feeling of the cut, breaking down as the closed eyes of Nathan's penetrated through his soul. Peter's arms wrapped around Nathan's still body, crying into his shoulder, sobbing and muttering incoherently.

"I can't do this without you," Peter cried, his voice screaming through the thunder and rain. "Not alone. I can't do _anything_ when you're gone."

_You've always been the good in the world, Pete. And I've got a feeling the world ain't seen nothing yet._

"_You_ are my world, Nathan."

He could feel the cold skin on his, but he just couldn't stop crying, not ever. Looking over all the laughs they shared, it made him cry. Every single moment was pure torture to him.

"Why, Nathan? _Why_?"

Peter fell to his knees as the coffin was closed, and his fists pounded on the ground, pulling up blades of fresh grass, screaming.

"Peter," Angela tried to be comforting, but she was also having a difficult time over Nathan's death. Her voice broke. "You've got to . . . let him go."

"That's easy for you to say," Peter growled, yanking his hand away from hers, standing up and walking away from the funeral service. "You've had a few months to think about his death. I've had a day."

Running a hand through his hair, Peter stalked away, his arms swinging wildly as he walked away from his only brother. _Nathan_.

_Stay with me, bud_, Peter repeated through his head. That was the most rational thing to say at the time. If only he knew what he was _really_ going through. Nathan shouldn't have given up so quickly! That _bastard!_ What was he thinking? Nathan was his brother, his twin soul. Without him, he was lost.

"I love you, Nathan," Peter muttered. "I won't forget."

There was a slight breeze as Rene stepped out of the bushes. At least, that's who Peter _thought_ he was, because this figure was more pale white, and it was hiding. But those eyes. Those familiar eyes. The hazel-like-brown. A warm chocolate with a hint emerald. _Nathan?_

But for the last time! Nathan was _dead_!

That was until he noticed the transparency of the figure.

"I love you too, Pete."

* * *

**Their little 'conversation' that just GOT to me. **

Nathan: "I can't hold on anymore, Pete."

Peter: "Stay with me, bud."

Nathan: "Let me go, Pete. You need to accept that I'm gone."

Nathan: "You're gonna have to carry on for both of us, Pete."

Nathan: "You tell mom I love her. You take care of Claire. You fight the good fight."

Nathan: "You've always been the good in the world, Pete. And I've got a feeling the world ain't seen nothing yet."

Peter: "I can't do this without you."

Nathan: "You can do anything. _Anything_. Remember that."

Nathan: "I love you."

Peter: "I love you Nathan."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what others thought about that episode! How will you guys be without PETRELLICEST?? **


End file.
